Order of the Phoniex
by Firegurl
Summary: The death eaters have finally caught up with harry will him and the dursleys get away and who will be there to help them on thier way


Okay this is it r/r

The whole of the summer's break, Harry Potter wondered how safe he was from lord Voldemort at the Dursleys' house. He also wondered if Voldemort was strong enough to attempt murdering Harry yet again.   
And yet Harry was indeed right when he had thought he wasn't safe. But he wasn't the only that was unsafe; everybody was. Voldemort was an evil wizard, as evil as evil can be, and he didn't seem to have any good, soft side deep inside his heart.  
Young Harry Potter was an orphan because of Voldemort. On Halloween 15 years ago, Voldemort had turned up and murdered his parents. His father had died trying to put up a fight, and his mother had died trying to protect Harry. Then Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry to perform the dangerous curse that killed hundreds of powerful wizards…. but he failed.  
In fact, when he failed to kill Harry, he had also lost his powers. That was why Harry was so famous. Harry had survived with only a scar on his forehead, which had actually turned out to be a tool in protecting himself when around Voldemort. Harry was also famous because he was the only person to ever survive the Avada Kerdavra Curse, and he was only one year old.  
  
  
Early in the morning, Harry woke up from a nightmare. He was dreaming about his parents and Voldemort – again. Now that Harry had found out how exactly his parents died, he always had nightmares.  
Harry had been putting a lot of thought in it lately. He remembered in his very first year at Hogwarts, he had had a talk with Professor Dumbledore. Harry had asked Dumbledore why Voldemort wanted to kill them in the first place but Dumbledore just sighed and said that harry would know when the time was right, but at that time, he couldn't say why.  
Harry was in deep thought when the door to his bedroom swung open, making Harry jump with a start. It was his cousin, Dudley. Harry decided Dudley wasn't important enough to pay any attention to and went back to his deep thinking. Harry ignored Dudley as he wobbled his fat piggy self to the end of Harry's bed. Obviously, Dudley wasn't used to being ignored (although, Harry had to admit, it was kind of hard to ignore somebody who took up so much space.) Dudley, who was getting impatient, crossed his chubby arms and sighed loudly.  
Harry, who was deep in his thoughts gazing out of his window open-mouthed, got annoyed and finally took notice of Dudley.  
"Whaddya want?" Harry demanded crossly.  
"Mum says to go make breakfast," he replied. Then he asked suspiciously, " Why were you gazing out of the window?"  
"_ Why _are you so nosey?" Harry snorted back. He didn't really even know why he was being so cross with Dudley.   
" I just…thought that…you noticed…er…never mind," Dudley trailed off. He was on the verge of letting something Harry wasn't supposed to know slip.  
Harry bolted up right out of his bed, offended, thinking that Dudley was teasing Harry because he was a wizard again.  
Dudley, getting the same idea and seeing harry looking so dangerous, backed into a corner.  
" I noticed _what?_" Harry asked.  
"Well, these weird people keep following us everywhere since about a couple a days ago. And now they're outside of the house. Mum told me not to go outside or say anything to you in case they were….." His voice trailed off again.  
"Wizards?" suggested Harry.  
Dudley's mouth dropped open. "You're not supposed to say that word here!" he shrieked in shock.  
"Oh please," said Harry. " Wizard, wizard, wizzy wizzy, wizard!" Harry chanted, half-screaming in Dudley's ear.  
"I'm going to tell mum," Dudley declared.  
"Oh no you're not," said Harry.  
"Yes I am. You said something you weren't supposed to say," said Dudley.  
"So did you, Dudley," Harry reminded him," she'll get mad at you for that one…oh yes, it might've given me ideas!"  
Dudley seemed to have calmed down once Harry threatened him.  
Good_,_ Harry thought,I really don't feel like being chased by Aunt Petunia swinging her broom around!  
" Look, Harry! They're right out over there," said Dudley pointing out of the window.  
Harry sprinted to the other side of the room. He peered out of the window. There were a lot of people standing out in a grassy green field across the street.  
"There's a whole lot more of 'em now," Dudley muttered under his breath.  
Harry stared out of the window for a while. The entire crowd was wearing trailing black cloaks and masks, making their identity unknown. But yet…. Harry had a feeling he knew who they were, and just the mere thought of them scared Harry. But were they Death Eaters or not?  
The Death Eaters were a group of Voldemort's followers. They followed Voldemort in his footsteps practicing the Dark Arts, but they weren't as dangerous as Voldemort himself. However, they were still powerful enough to kill.  
Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley's father told Ron, Harry, and Hermione that when Voldemort was powerful 15 years ago, he sometimes would send his Death eaters to kill people for him. And when they did, they would always leave the Dark mark floating brightly above the house.  
Harry jerked suddenly out of his thoughts. " Dudley, Aunt Petunia was right in thinking it wasn't safe for you to go outside."  
"Why so?" he asked curiously.  
"Because those people out there are very dangerous. Now go get your mum and dad…..Now, Dudley, go now!" shrieked Harry who was panicking and was going pale in the face.  
Five minutes later, Dudley came through the door. "They're coming."  
Then Uncle Vernon appeared purple-faced next to Aunt Petunia, who appeared by his side a second later holding a soapy frying pan and wearing a thin-lipped scowl and a dirty cooking apron.  
" Well, spit it out boy!" Uncle Vernon growled. Harry wasn't exactly sure how to put it, especially with his Uncle breathing down his neck the whole time.  
"I'm..um..we're..er, like, in danger…" Harry muttered.  
"Come again?" Uncle Vernon spat, with his watery blue eyes trying to peer into his own eyes, which harry was avoiding.  
"Those people out there are dangerous. I think that…"Harry started. When Harry found his voice again, he said, "I think they're plotting to kill us."  
"How do you know that?" sneered Aunt Petunia.  
"That's ridiculous!" said Uncle Vernon laughing wickedly at Harry.  
"Because I think- no, I know- that they work for Voldemort," Harry said.  
Aunt Petunia gasped and said," Lily?"  
Harry understood what she meant and nodded his head solemnly.  
She gasped again. "What do we do? What do we do?" she panicked.  
"We're going to have to leave somehow," said Harry slowly, "but how? They'll see us if we leave out of one of the doors and we definitely don't have any floo powder."   
Then it struck Harry.  
"Hedwig! I can send Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!"  
Harry ran to the other side of his room where Hedwig lay asleep in her cage.  
Harry took some parchment off his desk and grabbed a quill. The ink had barely touched the paper when somebody knocked at the back door.  
The Dursleys all looked at one another. Dudley let out a small squeal like a piglet and got his fat bottom stuck as he tried to shove himself under Harry's bed. If it weren't for the moment at the time, Harry would be sprawled on the floor laughing his bottom off.  
"I guess I get it," Harry said more bravely than he felt.  
The Dursleys didn't care about Harry and obviously felt that only their safety mattered.  
As Harry went downstairs, he tried to comfort himself so he wouldn't be so scared.A Death Eater wouldn't knock_,_ thought Harry,they would just barge in and kill Harry right now.  
Before harry realized it, he was at the back door. He took a deep breath, gathered all of his courage and opened the door…  
Nobody was there!  
Harry opened it a little bit wider to check…but still nobody there.  
He opened it a little bit wider, but still-- nobody was at the door.  
Maybe Dudley snuck the phone into the bathroom to order pizza, but the delivery guy just scared him off? Harry thought wildly to himself.  
Harry shut the door and locked it back.  
As he was making his way back upstairs, he heard a voice say icily, "Harry Potter…"  
Harry jumped and froze dead in his tracks. He seemed to have swallowed his heart for it felt like it was jumping in his throat, and it was beating very, very, very fast…  
  
"Harry Potter…" the voice repeated.  
Harry turned around wildly.  
"Who is this? Where are you?" Harry asked in a frantic voice.  
"Why Potter, I really did think that you were smarter than this," the voice said.  
Harry turned around again just to see none other than Professor Severus Snape pulling an invisibility cloak off of himself.  
Harry's mouth dropped.  
"No, Harry, I have not returned back to the Dark Side," Snape claimed," I am doing a favor for Dumbledore," he said looking as if he wished he could have any other favor than one having to do with Harry Potter.  
"As you can tell, the death eaters are meeting across the street and from my spying on them, they're planning to kill you and your Muggle family any minute now. Dumbledore wants me to bring you back to Hogwarts."  
At that minute, Uncle Vernon came stumbling downstairs.  
"May I help you?" he asked Snape in a would-be-calm-voice except for the fact he was shaking all over.  
Snape just looked at Harry.  
Uncle Vernon shifted his attention to Harry.  
"Harry, do you know this man?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
" Er, yeah actually." Harry said.  
"He's my Potions class teacher at Hog-," Harry paused.  
"My school."  
Harry had almost said 'Hogwarts' which would've made Uncle Vernon very upset.  
"Yes, well okay then.." Uncle Vernon said eyeing Snape nastily.  
"I've come here to take you to Hogwarts," Snape said who was looking at Uncle Vernon just as nastily. They were more than a match for each other.  
" You'll be safe there," he said.  
"I am not going to that freak place school of yours!" Uncle Vernon shouted.  
"Fine then!" Snape snapped rudely. "Stay here and let the Death Eaters kill you! But Dumbledore said to bring Harry, so he's coming with me. I've got what I needed."  
Uncle Vernon looked uneasily at this.  
"But we're not like you."  
"I know, but it's the only place that's safe these days," Snape said.  
"So, are you coming or not?" he snapped.  
"All right, we'll come," said Uncle Vernon. "Petunia and Dudley are upstairs." So they all retreated up the stairway.   
The door was locked. "Unlock the door, it's me," Uncle Vernon told the door.  
Harry personally thought that a locked door wasn't going to save them from a bunch of mad wizards.  
The door opened to just a crack. They saw Aunt Petunia's eye peer through it before she opened the door all the way. They went inside and Harry started to rush-pack all of his school supplies and necessities.  
Aunt Pentunia and Dudley, meanwhile, were staring at Snape with extreme curiosity and fear. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat and said, "Petunia, Dudley: go and pack just a little bit of clothes. Hurry and I'll explain later when you get back."  
Two minutes later, Aunt Petunia came back into the room with a small sports bag. "I packed you some too," she told Uncle Vernon. Dudley came in with a huge bag (probably full of computer games) and his portable TV.  
"You can't bring that. I said just clothes," Uncle Vernon said. Dudley groaned in protest.  
"No!" Uncle Vernon snarled.  
"Now, the reason we're packing is because this man here is taking us to...Harry's…school," Uncle Vernon said quietly, avoiding his wife's blank eyes. "We have to, we'll be safe there."  
"Okay, are you all ready?" Snape said, glancing nervously outside the window.  
First he waved his wand over Dudley, who was whimpering and shaking with fear by now. The he waved it over bony Aunt Petunia and gruff-faced Uncle Vernon. Then he turned his wand to Hedwig and his school trunks. Harry glanced out of the window, just in time to see the death Eaters coming to the house and to hear the front and back doors slam open. Harry heard someone clambering upstairs. He threw Snape's invisibility cloak over himself just as the doorknob turned. One of the cloaked figures walked into the room. It stared at Snape, and Snape stared guiltily back.  
The cloaked figure hesitated and threw off his cloak. Harry gasped.  
He had no trouble recognizing this man.  
It was Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father.  
  
"Severus! Severus, how are you?" Malfoy asked.   
Snape's blank and scared face grinned.   
"I'm fine."   
Then they embraced each other.   
Is he acting as a spy? thought a disgusted Harry, or is this the real thing?   
"How's Draco's bout of the flu?" Snape asked.   
"Well, it isn't any better."   
Harry amused himself for a while by imagining Draco being violently sick in a basin while lying in bed.   
"Ahem, well. Let's get to business now." Malfoy said.   
Snape's face went to a nasty shade of green.   
"I'm impressed! You got to the Potter boy and the Muggles before we did- and all by yourself!"   
Whatever Snape had expected, it wasn't that.   
Suddenly there was a sharp knocking on the door, and the door opened.   
There was another Death Eater standing in the doorway. This one was tall, built and had gorilla-like arms.   
"Malfoy, we can't find the Muggles or the boy," he said in a gruff voice.   
" It's okay. Severus here has already done the job," Malfoy replied beaming.   
The man glanced at Snape. Snape stared guiltily back at him.   
Suddenly, the three men did something funny.   
They all put their right hand on their left forearm.   
Malfoy even screamed.   
"Ouch..." Snape said softly as he raised his sleeve up. The Dark Mark was gleaming bright red on his arm.  
Voldemort was calling his Death Eaters back.   
"Master's calling us. Come on," the gorilla guy said.   
"Then go, Crabbe. I'll be there in a minute." Malfoy said.   
Crabbe disapparated on the spot.   
"Okay, come on let's go," he said.   
"Um I have to do something first," Snape said uneasily.   
"Go without me."   
"I'll inform the Master about this. He'll be pleased," Malfoy said.   
"Wait.... Who's shooting up the Dark Mark?" Malfoy asked.   
Snape looked uncomfortable about this.   
"I'll do it then," Malfoy said.   
And he went outside.   
Harry ran to his window and watched. He saw Malfoy put his cloak and mask back on and then pull out his wand.   
Then he heard Malfoy (faintly because of the window) shout the incantation.   
He saw the smoky skull float up and up until it was so high he couldn't see it anymore.   
Then Malfoy disapparated.   
Harry just stood looking out the window and thinking to himself.   
Harry wondered how much trouble Snape would be in when Voldemort found out the truth of what happened.   
So...Lucious Malfoy thought the famous Harry potter was dead, which meant he'd tell dear ol' Draco, who would go to school thinking Harry was dead. Harry couldn't wait to see Draco's face the first day back to school.   
Harry stared out the window and watched a white car driving down the street. However, when it neared number four Privet drive, it stopped dead in front of it.   
The car opened, and an elderly old woman hobbled out of it. She took one glance at the Dark Mark floating above the Dursley's house before letting out a high-pitched scream and running inside.   
"Oh no," Snape said quietly.   
The elderly woman ran into the room. Then she pointed her bony finger at Snape, gasping for breath and screeched, "You! You did this! I can't believe you!"   
Snape went very pale indeed and actually stuttered as he spoke.   
"No....you've got it all wrong! - Please listen to me!"   
"Listen to you? Why? You've murdered them!"   
"I should've never told you- you- you traitor!"   
"No, Harry's fine! He's right here!" Snape said quietly.   
"_And_ you told you-know-who!   
I shouldn't have ever told you! I was his secret-keeper, I shouldn't have ever told anybody- especially you!" she screeched.   
"No!" Snape gasped " He's here, watch: Harry, please take the cloak off."   
"Liar!" she yelled hoarsely.   
Harry slowly pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself.   
The old lady gasped.   
"Harry!" she screamed and then went to hug him.   
"Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked.   
Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that was his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg. She looked quite odd wearing silky green robes.   
"I have something to tell you, Harry. First, let me apologize to you, Severus, I'm sorry. You needn't explain the story now. It'll have to wait."   
"I accept your apology," he said.   
"Yes thank you. Well Harry-" she began   
"Sorry to interrupt Arabella, but this will have to wait. I was to have taken Harry to Dumbledore a long time ago. Would you like to join us?"   
"I'd be delighted," she said smiling.   
So Snape waved his wand over Mrs. Figg, then Harry, and then he apparated to Dumbledore's office


End file.
